1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable cap for the top of a feeding bottle used for babies. The cap carries an upstanding nipple which is open at the bottom for the inflow of the liquid bottle contents and an aperture at the top for the outflow of the contents into the baby's mouth when it sucks on the nipple.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The aim of the present invention is to provide such a cap which more realistically replicates the feel of a mother's breast and nipple than is achieved by conventional feeding bottles.